


The End of an Era

by Wilok0123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brienne the Beauty (irony), Dany will be only at the end, Death, Depression, Euron being Euron, F/M, Jaime doing his mission in the riverlands, Justin being the black sheep, Justin is ambitious af, Marge being Marge, Multi, Petyr Baelish is His Own Warning, Qarl the maid isnt really a maid, Robert is a bit smarter, Sex, Stannis the Mannis, The order of winged knights, Threesome - F/M/M, Tommen is a good boy, Torture, Underage Sex, Youknowthatevenafterthisamountofshadyshitwehavegoodcharactersright?, kiss, out of the characters with relationships only 1 survives till the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilok0123/pseuds/Wilok0123
Summary: A fic about my favorite pairings going on adventures, they will die and im sorry
Relationships: Asha Greyjoy/Justin Massey, Asha Greyjoy/Justin Massey/Qarl the Maid, Asha Greyjoy/Qarl the Maid, Justin Massey & Asha Greyjoy, Margaery Tyrell/Tommen Baratheon, Robert "Sweetrobin" Arryn/Alayne Stone, Robert "Sweetrobin" Arryn/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 3





	The End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> Im lazy, please stone me to death

_Justin was in the war council room, somewhere in the wolfswood. He was in a miserable position on a miserable place with miserable people doing miserable things for miserable attack in the name of a miserable king. He was the supporter of Stannis Baratheon I, and as a man from a noble house, and as a knight he can visit the councils. Yet its always... miserable, and for reason. Nobody seems to have any sort of common sense, everybody just have one idea, GO. Yet GO wasn't a great option, since they barely able to walk, even if they manage to saw the walls of Winterfelll how will they siege it? And with what? The garrison of the place is around the size of Stannis' army, which just makes it harder, and they are better equipped, trained and they have more food, and also, they dont have to suffer from this god's damned blizzard. Yet here he was, doing something he doesn't want for a king who has no chance... "Im an idiot" Said Justin to himself every time when he wasn't busy with something. Thanks to his stupidity his family lost its ancient lands, its pride and now he will die in the middle of nowhere with a king who tries to do the impossible, win. He was an ambitious lad, he wanted to ensure that when he becomes the lord he can make his house prouder, richer and stronger. Now when he looks to south he saws Stonedance, which doesn't has the Massey bannner on it, just some new lordlings newly made banner, the new lord ling proudly feasts, drinks, shits and fucks in the castle of his, yet he cant do anything about it. He was sad, but before everybodies eyes he was the "smiler" the happiest guy on earth who always smiles. Eventually he decided to go to Asha Greyjoy, so he can have a talk with her, cause that's better than dying. As he approached Asha and her guardian, Mormont he started to be a bit happier, since these 2 were not so miserable than the situation around him. when he saw them he put on his large smile and starting talking_

_-_ Good Day Lady Asha and Alysane

\- Im aint a lady _answered the she bear angrily, with her axe in her hands. The she bear was more of an animal than a human, especially more animals than women, she had large breasts, large things and she was quite strong. She was a good fighter so provoking her was not something people often did, especially if they were woke and wanted to live..._

 _-_ Alysane please be a bit kinder to Ser Massey, looks he brought some food too. What is our meal today?

\- The same as yesterday, horse. _Justin had enough of eating horse, he know that there was nothing else, but stil it was monotone eating the same for the gods knows how many day which they started the journey towards Winterfell._

 _-_ Well, its better than nothing, Alysane please come take some. Alysane took a part of the meat and went back to her place to eat it, she was mst likely from 30 feet of them.

-And Lady Asha, how are you doing on this evening? _Or at midday, thanks to the blizzard he couldn't tell_

 _-_ Good Ser, im fine though i miss my friends, the only company for me is Alysane, yet she doesn't like to talk much, she snorts louder than how she yells in my opinion. Im here in chains too, so yeah, i feel a bit bad. Though a good talk could cheer me up a bit, if you would be willing to have a talk with me?

\- Im willing and able to talk with you my lady. So tell me something about yourself. _And no, i dont want to get more information out of you to manipulate you eventually, noooooooooo...._

_After they had their small talk Justin went back to the house where the rest of the knights were, it was not a good looking one but good enough for winter. When he entered he immediately saw the rest of the queens men. Ser Richard Horpe, the right hand of stannis while Davos isn't here, Clayton Suggs, the biggest sadist on the planet. And also there was godry farring the giant slayer.... Welp he was there so he had to have a talk with them at least, zooming out now was not an option..._


End file.
